Vehicles that are designed for off-road use may include removable doors that provide an open air experience. Moreover, the door is removable to prevent damage that may occur when driving in an off-road environment. Secondary door structures are sometimes installed after the standard door assembly is removed. Removal and assembly of alternate door structures requires removal and storage of the standard door followed by assembly and alignment of the secondary door structure.
Vehicle manufactures continually seek improvements in operation, assembly and costs to capture and maintain customer interest and loyalty.